Sans' Night At Freddy's
by Sxnsy Fanfics
Summary: Thank you SwineVision for some great ideas for Sans' Night at Freddy's 2. Trust me, it will be ready soon. Hopefully. I can't believe its 2016 already! Have a great year of gaming, reading books and politicians making mistakes (as usual). ( ʖ )
1. Before - Papyrus' House

Sorry if it seems short, its not finished.

"SANS!" The distant shouting of Papyrus startled Sans.

"What bro?" Sans asked lazily. He looked around himself to see where Papyrus was. Sans remembered: where else would he be apart from the kitchen?

"Get up from the couch and help me find some seasoning for the spaghetti!" Papyrus yelled. He was scavenging for some sort of 'herbs and spices' kit in the fridge. All he could find was spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, a packet of opened meatballs, a branded chocolate bar... there was so much in there that he could hardly see the back.

"Cupboard." Sans groaned lazily. Papyrus opened the cupboard above the oven and there it was. The seasoning kit, MTT brand. Papyrus grabbed it and stared at the MTT photo for a few seconds, before blinking and shaking his head. He tore it open and found his favourite seasoning... Mettaton's Spaghetti Seasoning. Papyrus glanced at the label and did not read what was on the bottom. 'WARNING: May make a portal to some random place when applied to a heat of over 50 degrees Celsius. The scientist who made it didn't check... ALPHYS!'

After about 5 minutes, Papyrus found some leftover spaghetti and put the seasoning on it. Some specks of it were shaped like Mettaton. He didn't know how long to put it in the microwave for so he put it in for 10 minutes at 60 degrees.

"Hey Pap, you seen MTT's new TV show?"

"No Sans, I don't think so. Wait... this isn't new... this is just season 2 of Mettaton's cooking show." Papyrus said, watching the TV intently. This time, he was making more sweet than savoury products and was displaying them on the far left. One of them read: 'Papyrus-Shaped Iced Cake'.

Meanwhile, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...

"Man, we really need to oil the animatronic's arms and legs," Mike sighed, "then again, its just more work for me in the morning."


	2. Before - FFP

Meanwhile, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...

"Man, we really need to oil the animatronic's arms and legs," Mike sighed, "then again, its just more work for me in the morning."  
Mike walked out and locked the door. He stared at the robots for a minute and whispered to himself. "Man, I hope they'll be okay..." and walked off.  
Freddy slowly looked about. "Guys, the coast is clear," he whispered. Bonnie tried to tiptoe over to the Backstage area, but the creaking overpowered the silence.  
"Guys? Ye ready?" Foxy asked.  
"Night guards don't work on weekends any more, babe," Chica said softly.  
"Oh. Right... anything we can do, Freddy?"  
"Eh, not much. Bonnie's tuning his guitar, Chica's probably gonna make a cake, and I will see if anything else needs doing," Freddy explained. Foxy sighed and rested his head in his hand. "Well, we do need oiling up. Listen to this," Foxy laughed as he bent his arm up and down and made a large creaking noise like a crane about to fall down.  
"Good point," Freddy thought, "but Mike said he'd do something about it."


	3. The Teleportation Process

Back at Papyrus' house...

"Papyrus? Did ya check the best before on the seasoning?" Sans asked.  
"Yes, I read everything on the packaging," Papyrus said nervously. What if he missed something? He walked into the living room.

10 minutes later...

WHOOMP!  
"Sans? Did you hear that?" Papyrus asked.  
"What, you mean that sound that sounds like a time machine that Undyne could hear from the Ruins? Yes, I'm pretty sure I did." Sans said.  
Papyrus walked into the kitchen. "AAAGHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed as he got sucked in to the portal.  
"Pap? You okay in there?" Sans shouted as he walked into the kitchen and got sucked in too.  
Coincidently, they were put together as they were flying past other universes. They saw plenty of different games: Minecraft, COD: Black Ops III, Terraria and then finally got flung inside FNAF. They ended up in the office, where the night guard would be.


	4. Just Got Here

Foxy heard the bang in the night guard's office. He knew that nobody should be in there, apart from the countless number of dead bodies stuffed in a secret closet somewhere in the room. Maybe the door just fell open and I'll need to put the body back in there, Foxy thought to himself. He walked slowly down the hallway he'd normally run down and peeked through the door. The skeletons looked at him, confused. "Um... are you guys new here?" Foxy asked.  
"I don't even know how we got here," Sans replied.  
"Where's my spaghetti?" Papyrus asked before getting hit in the back of the skull with a plate. The plate didn't smash and had Papyrus' spaghetti on, warm and with seasoning. Papyrus turned around to see the plate on the floor.  
"Aha! The Great Papyrus wins again!" Papyrus exclaimed, picking it off the floor and eating it. "Oh, what were you saying?" Papyrus asked Foxy.  
"Doesn't matter. Ye don't seem like ye have been here before," Foxy smirked as he sharpened his hook using a knife in his pocket. The knife was covered in blood that had genuinely dried on. Foxy's hook glimmered in the light coming from the hallway. Sans looked at the iPad on the desk, the power seemed to stay at 100%.

"So I guess I'll show ye around and introduce ye to some of me hearty crew."


	5. The Tour

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other before Foxy showed them around.  
"So here's me part of this place," Foxy said, pulling open the curtains to Pirate's Cove. It didn't look TOO bad. I mean, Flowey would've loved it, the whole theme of the room seeming to relate to death. "It's not like this during the day, ya know. It's more... how can I say this... kid-friendly in the day," Foxy grinned. There seemed to be a button on the wall. Foxy pressed it and it had knifes hanging up in all shapes and sizes. The one with the most blood was the size of a dagger and was labelled: 'Slit people's throats with this.' There was a pirate flag, with drops of blood dotted around, an Xbox One, a shelf full of games for the Xbox One that involve killing people and plenty of other things.  
"Sans? You sure this place is safe?" Papyrus asked nervously.  
"I mean, I guess." Sans said, shrugging his shoulders.

Foxy then took them to the show stage. "This is where Freddy and Bonnie normally are," Foxy explained. Some of the planks on the show stage were falling into the ground. In fact, some planks on the show stage were missing, so it would be easy to fall in. "Yeah, there's not much here," said Bonnie as he walked by.  
After the show stage, Foxy took the skeletal brothers to the kitchen, where Chica was preparing pizza. "So here's the food shrine, I presume?" Papyrus asked.  
"Yeah, but here we call it a kitchen," Foxy replied sarchastically. The kitchen counter was covered in flour and Chica was tossing dough in the air.  
"Hey, are you guys... new here?" Chica asked.  
"Chica, they say they came here from like, another universe or something," explained Freddy, scavanging for some leftovers from the last party.  
"Do you guys have chefs here?" Sans wondered.  
"Well, ever since the so-called Bite of '87, the people who originally wanted to work here tore up their application forms and moved away from the pizzeria as far as possible," Chica explained, "so now I pertty much have to do everything to do with cooking. Foxy here sometimes helps me, and he'd make a really good chef."

"Welp, that's pretty much it." Foxy said. "See ya later."


	6. Escaping The Parts & Service

"Well, that was strange," Papyrus murmured.  
"You can say THAT again," Sans chuckled, walking down the East Hall. Their footsteps made clicking on the floor. There were tiny blood puddles dotted around on the floor. Sans had a flashback about Chara, stabbing Toriel in the stomach. He gasped and got himself ready for combat.  
"What are you doing here?" asked a voice in the shadows. It sounded familiar.  
"Dunno," replied Sans.  
The shadow appeared to come out of the wall. It covered up their mouths and Sans and Papyrus blacked out.

Sans woke up first, tied to a chair in a dark room. The light flickered on and off repeatedly, as if the room had been their for 30 years.  
"Psst! Papyrus, wake up!" Sans whispered. Papyus opened his eyes.  
"Sans? What happened?" Papyrus asked quietly.  
"I don't know," Sans sighed. The shadow came back from out of the walls. It was a tall figure that looked like a golden, broken version of Bonnie. Papyrus had seen these mechanisms before, Undyne told him about them. They were springlock mechanisms, with springs inside and stuff, according to Undyne. Undyne had got that knowledge from Alphys. Alphys didn't work with robots that much, and the only robot she'd built was the 'Determination Extractor'.  
"Look who finally decided to wake up..." the figure said manically. "Oh, I forgot to intoduce myself. I'm Springtrap. Some people call me Spring Bonnie or Golden Bonnie, but just call me Springtrap." After that long introduction to 'Springtrap', Sans noticed something. A dead body stuffed inside Springtrap. The body had a purple hat on... weird.

"You seem pleasant," Sans chuckled sarchastically.  
"Heh, thanks. Not many people..."  
"I was being sarchastic," Sans said, kicking Springtrap in the knee. Sans bit into the rope and levitated Springtrap into the corner.  
"You won't get away with this," yelled Springtrap as Sans cut Papyrus' rope.  
"I was hoping somebody would say that because it wil make me feel better when I do," Sans mocked, running out of the room with Papyrus.


	7. Let's Go Home

After the door opened, Sans checked about to see if anyone was there. Sans took his first step out of the room.  
CLICK!  
What? Was? That?  
"W-who's there?" Papyrus stuttered.  
"Don't be worried. I won't hurt you. I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD."  
"Oh." Sans looked at the robot, their eyes were fully black with white dots in the middle. Papyrus and Sans started running and ran into the Backstage area nd locked the door.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Bonnie asked, tuning his guitar.  
"Robot...kill us...home...go." Papyrus panted.  
"I understand, but this is the wrong place. You probably need to head to the kitchen."  
"Pap, you still have the spaghetti seasoning, right?"  
"Yes! In my pocket." Papyrus got the seasoning out of his pocket and ran onto the stage.

They looked at the clock. 5:45. Just enough time. They jumped off the stage and sprinted into the kitchen. Foxy and Chica were in there, both making pizza.  
"You know Foxy, you'd make a good cook... if you didn't stay in your cove all the time."  
"Chica, I know. But our re..."  
"Chica, can we use the microwave?" Sans asked.  
"It's all yours," Chica said.  
BEEP BEEP BOOP!  
Papyrus put in the spaghetti seasoning for 5 minutes at 55 degrees.  
"As I was saying, Chica, our relationship. I was wondering if... you'd like to... go on a..."  
"You guys might want to go somewhere else." Sans said.  
"Oh yeah," Foxy smiled as he took Chica back to his cove.

DING! WHOOMP!  
Papyrus and Sans were sucked into the portal as it disappeared.  
"Sans, it's not pushing us forward." Papyrus pointed out.  
"Let's just walk to our world." Sans smiled.  
They went past the same universes. Minecraft, Terraria, De Ja Vu: The Game, FNAF (again), De Ja Vu: The Game and back to Undertale.


	8. Maybe Again?

Papyrus and Sans were in their home when a letter slid underneath the door.  
"SANS! Did you order anything recently?"  
"Nope."  
The letter was addressed to them from somewhere in another world. It read on the front:  
Papyrus and Sans  
4 Snow Street  
Snowdin  
"Huh. I didn't know that it would come through today." Sans read the back of the envelope. 'From the friends of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.'  
"It seems as though those robots can write. Right?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
The letter read:

'Dear Papyrus and Sans,  
I'm Freddy Fazbear and with you guys at the pizzeria, everything changed. You made us feel like we're not the only ones trapped. You make us feel like we're not alone. Even with Foxy slitting night guard's throats, Bonnie trying to learn how to play Bangarang on his guitar and Chica baking cakes, you guys rock. It would mean a lot if you guys visited again. Or maybe we could visit you? Either way, you guys are awesome.  
Yours,  
The gang at FFP  
P.S - The multi universal postage of this letter almost made me broke. But I'm a robot so money doesn't matter.'

"It seems as though they want us to visit," Papyrus pointed out.  
"Yeah, I couldn't tell. I don't want any more shenanigans for today, thanks," Sans whinged.  
"Fine. But we're still visiting. Someday..." 

Thanks for reading this book, took me 3 days.  
Please leave a kind review, it's only my first.


End file.
